Love Hurts 2: War Returns
by RexieCakes
Summary: Sequel to Love hurts Hutch, Lilly, Kate, and Kairi are now all living a peaceful life however when Hutch and Lilly decide its time to tell their daughter Claire a secret they've been keeping in What will Claire do?And when a much larger and stronger pack than the two united wants to take over Jasper Park for themselves will anyone survive?Read to find out! WARNING: Rated M.
1. We Must Tell Her

Claire was a fine young wolf.

Fresh out of Alpha School she did her daily work and lived happily with her parents.

And this day was like no other Hutch still out doing his Alpha work while Lilly and Claire were at home hanging out together.

"Okay okay!So watch this one!"Lilly laughed as she showed her daughter some turtle impressions.

The white furred green eyed she-wolf watched her mother with a smile on her face.

"What am I?"Lilly asked as she fell on her back with both her front paws, and back paws sticking straight up.

"Um...I don't know,"Claire replied.

"It's a frozen turtle!"Lilly smirked.

"Good one,"Claire added.

"Thanks,"Lilly responded as she rolled over on her belly and sat up.

"So whatcha wanna do until dad gets back?"Claire asked.

Lilly cringed at the word 'dad' Hutch, and Lilly had decided when Claire was still just a new born that they wouldn't tell Claire just yet...that Hutch wasn't her real father and was worse was that now she was a young adult alpha who should've been told about the family's past long ago.

"Um...let's play tag!"Lilly laughed trying to her mind off of the bad subject and tagged her daughter.

"Hey!"Claire barked as she chased after her mother.

Because they were in their den Lilly, and Claire didn't have much room to run so Lilly was quickly caught.

"Tag you're it!"Claire smirked running away from the other she-wolf.

Lilly chuckled and then ran to the other side of the den to tag her daughter.

Soon Huth arrived back at the den with some fresh caribou.

"Hey dad!"Claire greeted as she ran up to Hutch and nuzzled him.

"Hey sweetie,"Hutch greeted back as he dropped the meat inside the den.

"Oh my gosh Hutch!You and the others out did yourselves this time!"Lilly pointed out as she walked over to what was gonna be their dinner.

"Yeah we sure did,"Hutch agreed as he sat down.

Then the family of three began to eat their dinner and chatted.

After they finished up eating Lilly knew she was hurting from hiding the secret of this 'dad business' from Claire and

decided she needed to talk to Hutch about it.

"Um Hutch could we talk outside please?"The white omega nervously asked.

"Sure,"Hutch replied as he stood up.

"Wait!"Claire barked.

"Yes dear?"Lilly asked.

"Are you two fighting or something?"Claire said with concern in her voice.

"No not at all sweetheart I just wanna take a talk with your dad to discuss the next MoonLight Howl,"Lilly lied.

"Oh alright well you two have fun!I'ma rest while you're out,"Claire responded as she laid down fully relaxed.

"We'll be back soon,"Lilly added as she led Hutch out of the den.

Hutch was confused why his mate was leading him about half away across Jasper Park far away from their den.

"Okay Lilly don't ya think we've talked far enough?"Hutch sighed.

"Oh yeah...sorry,"Lilly mumbled as she sat down.

"What's the matter love?"Hutch asked.

"I-I think it's time we told Claire the truth,"Lilly admitted.

"You know she's gonna hate me when she finds out right?"Hutch pointed out.

"No Hutch she won't!"Lilly managed to choke out.

It wasn't hard to believe though...Claire would have every right to hate Hutch and maybe even hate Lilly after they told her about the past events that occurred before she was born and most importantly who her real father was.

"Well alright let's go tell her then,"Hutch replied as he stood up.

"Hutch wait a minute!Can we get Kairi, and Kate to help us?"Lilly added.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea,"Hutch responded.

"Okay then let's go get them and then tell Claire,"Lilly said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Hutch nodded and then followed Lilly to her sisters and mate's den where they'd get help on one of the biggest challenges they'd ever face.

However...little did anyone in Jasper Park know that more than just is one personal challenge would take place.

Soon everyone's lives would again be turned up side down.

* * *

**The First chapter to Love Hurts 2 Is done!8D So review?I shall update soon.c: **


	2. Letter To Claire

"Kate, Kairi!" Lilly barked as she and Hutch ran into the female Wolves' den.

The two girl wolves stopped talking and looked up at Lilly and Hutch.

"Hey what's up you two?"Kate asked.

"We uh need your help..."Lilly said nervously.

"With what?"Kate added.

"Telling Claire that Hutch isn't her father,"Lilly sighed.

Then Kairi, and Kate looked at each other for a moment before turning their heads back to the other couple.

"Of course we'll help!But I think you two should be the ones telling her the important part,"Kate pointed out as Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we know, but we're so scared!"Lilly cried.

"Hey it'll be okay!We've been through a lot together so this we shall overcome!"Kairi pointed out.

"Exaclty!"Kate agreed as she and her mate stood up.

"Alright then let's get to it,"Lilly added as she headed out of the den.

After that Hutch, Kate, and Kairi followed the white omega hoping that everything would turn out alright.

"So what do we say to her?"Lilly asked looking up at Hutch.

"Well we could either tell her the story...or just say that I'm not her real dad,"Hutch replied.

"I think telling her everything that happened would be better,"Lilly admitted.

"Same here she'll probably understand more then of why she doesn't have an uncle,"Hutch pointed out.

"I must say I agree with that!Claire's always seemed a little confused of why Kate, and I are together,"Kairi said.

"Yeah she has,"Kate agreed.

"But we've told her you two love each other and that love is love no matter what,"Lilly added.

"I know, but still she'll understand more when she hears the story,"Kate sighed.

"Yeah I know it's just...how are we gonna tell her?She might run out on us before we can finish,"Hutch growled.

"Hmm...how bout we write it for her?"Lilly sugessted.

"How?"Kate, Kairi, and Hutch asked in unison.

"Easy!all we need to do is write it out in an area of dirt or something,"Lilly smirked.

"That's not a bad idea and when she's done reading we can get rid of it pretty easy too!"Hutch cheered.

"Yeah!"Lilly laughed.

"So do you still need our help though?"Kairi asked.

"Yeah because we all need to be there when she reads,"Lilly explained.

"Alright,"Kairi responded.

"Okay then let's go write!"Hutch ordered.

Soon the group came upon an area of dirt large enough to write out what had happened.

"Um do you think I could write this on my own?"Hutch wondered looking at Lilly.

"Of course,"Lilly replied.

Hutch smiled at his mate and then began to write out the events of what had happened in the past...

* * *

Soon enough Hutch was done writing and then came the hardest part of all getting Claire to read it.

"I'll go back to the den and get her,"Lilly sighed.

"Okay,"Hutch replied nervously.

With that Lilly headed back towards the den and when she got there Claire ran right up to her.

"Hey mom!Where's dad?And why were you two gone so long!"Claire asked.

"Claire...there's something you need to see please come with me,"Lilly responded.

"O-Okay..."Claire said confused as her mother led her out of the den and into the night.

When Lilly returned with Claire at the spot where Kairi, Kate, and Hutch were the white omega began to feel very scared.

"What's going on?"Claire questioned.

"You see the writing in the dirt over there?It's a letter and story I wrote it for you I'd like you to read it,"Hutch explained.

"Right now?"Claire added.

"Yes please...you'll understand when you do,"Hutch sighed.

"Understand what?Dad what's this about?"Claire nervously asked once more.

"Please...Please just read it,"Hutch responded looking at the young she-wolf with pleading eyes.

Confused, but wanting to please her father Claire nodded and then walked over to the writing.

"There she goes,"Hutch mumbled to himself pulling Lilly into a hug to hopefully calm both of them down.

* * *

Then Claire looked down at the dirt writing and began to read.

Dear Claire,  
I suppose that this day was going to come, sooner or later. I had just hoped there would've been an easier way to tell you the truth...but that's not how things worked out.

There's an old saying that the truth will out in the end, no matter what.

The truth can do a lot of things. From personal experience, I can tell you that it can hurt just as much as it can help. I just hope you know that once I've told you everything, nothing will change unless you want it to, that is.

A large part of me hopes that you will want it to, but that's neither here nor there.

I'm going to tell you a story. It's a bit long, so I hope you're comfortable.

This story starts just after Jasper Park was finally at peace with both packs united.

Before your aunts were married aunt Kate was actually married to an Omega wolf named Humphrey, and Lilly your mother...well she was married to an Alpha wolf named Garth, however the reason these couples didn't stay together well... this is what you're gonna find out next.

You see Humphrey, and Garth both started avoiding your mother, and your aunt Kate so they wanted to get to find out why and well... they soon discovered they were being cheated on.

After they found out they kicked Humphrey, and Garth out of the pack.

This caused a huge war...you see Humphrey fell for a guy wolf named Sora and Garth fell for another male wolf named Lord.

This group had a few other friends named Namine, Scar, and Claw.

They were all on Humphrey, and Garth's side you see so this group in revenge for being kicked out, and caught breaking the rules wanted to kill aunt Kate, and your mom.

However aunt Kairi, and I got involved in this drama...because while Kate and your mom were being attacked we heard your mother scream for help and so we went to see what was up, and from there we were involved until the very end.

However...the very end didn't come so easily.

Together aunt Kairi, and I saved your mother and aunt Kate, but then Humphrey, Garth, Claw, Scar, Namine, Sora and Lord kept trying to get us killed too now that we were involved.

It broke out into many fights...they even set a fire to make your grandmother Eve, your grandpa Winston, and I away from Jasper because at one point Garth's team took your mom and we had to find her.

Aunt Kate, and Aunt Kairi stayed behind though because Kate was badly hurt from the first attack.

We saved your mom then caught up in a storm...we were trapped in a cave because huge boulders blocked the entrance thanks to the heavy winds, it wasn't long after that a tornado came through the cave was now in pieces and this my dear is what caused your grandfather to die.

He suffered blood loss from a huge cut from some boulders, but we managed to make our way to back to Jasper.

That is where Winston died we did get him home so at least he died where he was born.

And on the subject on grandfathers...you had another too. His name was Tony he was Garth's dad and well Garth killed him and ate him.

That took place on final night of battle and on that very night of all this drama...well you see Garth raped your mother...and that's how you came to be.

Through all of the drama Your mother and I fell in love like your aunts did.

So I'm not your real father...Garth was.

He along with Scar, Sora, Lord, Claw, Namine, and Humphrey died that night.

We killed them because they were trying to kill us.

Now you know the truth...and the next call is yours.

I can go back to being the best father I can be or you can think of me as a friend.

Also I don't blame you if you hate me now, but please...forgive me what happened in the past wasn't easy to get through and neither was writing this letter.-Love Hutch.

Claire's eyes were flooded with tears as she looked up from the writing in the dirt and turned to Kate, Kairi, Lilly, and Hutch.

The four wolves nervously waited for what the younger wolf had to say having a feeling it wouldn't be good...

* * *

**Well here's the second chapter!Yeah I didn't go over everything that happened in the first Love Hurts because then I'd just be writing that whole fanfic over again and anyone who had read that one before this I'm sure understood everything from that letter that was written to Claire if not...well go read the first one so anyways review?owo I'll update soon.c:**


	3. Drama Begins

Y-you want it to change?"Claire asked angrily as she faced Hutch.

"Only because...I'm not your real father so therefore I don't deserve to act like I am,"Hutch explained.

"Well what you know what I think?"Claire snapped.

"I THINK ALL OF YOU ARE MEAN COLD HEARTED KILLERS!YOU KILLED MY DAD!LIED TO ME HOW COULD MY OWN FAMILY DO THIS TO ME!"Claire cried.

"You don't know what it was like Claire..."Hutch mananged to choke out.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!DON'T START WITH ME!I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU DON'T WANNA BE MY FATHER!YOU DON'T LOVE DO YOU?"BUT THAT's JUST FINE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU AS MY FATHER OR MY FRIEND IN FACT I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU IN MY LIFE ANYMORE!"Claire snarled before running off away from the group.

"Claire come back!"Hutch yelled as he began to run after the younger wolf.

Seeing Hutch take off after Claire the other three wolves quickly followed behind in hopes of catching Green eyed she-wolf.

"I have to get away from here!"Claire thought as she ran towards the train tracks.

Then the young wolf heard her name being called from behind so she began to run faster, to make sure she wouldn't be caught.

As Claire came upon the tracks she saw a train passing and that very moment she got an idea when she saw an open train cart.

"Perfect,"Claire smirked as she ran towards the train and prepared to jump as the open cart began to pass by.

Then the young alpha wolf jumped into the open train cart and landed on her tummy.

As Claire sat up she took deep breaths to calm herself down.

Now she was heading away from Jasper...away from home.

"Thank god for this train!I'm so happy I was able to catch it,"Claire said to herself as she laid down resting her head on her paws.

* * *

"Claire, Claire!"Kate, Kairi, Lilly, and Hutch called out in unison as they reached the tracks just as the train that had passed by was now out of sight.

"Oh!Where is she!"Lilly cried.

"I don't know her scent ends here at the tracks,"Kate added.

"B-but that makes no sense there's no train passing right now,"Kairi pointed out.

"Well I've seen a few pass through at night though,"Kate said.

"Do you mean she probably jumped onto a passing train?"Hutch questioned.

"Yes that's the only thing that could've happened,"Kate answered.

"Great just great now how are we gonna find her!"Hutch snapped.

"Well just have to look for her in the morning,"Kairi sighed.

"No!We can't wait this is my daughter we're talking about!"Lilly barked.

"You know Lilly none of this would've happened if you hadn't talked me into telling Claire about the past!"Hutch yelled

as he glared as his mate.

"Excuse me?You're gonna blame this on me!What happened in the past wasn't my fault!"Lilly snarled.

Hutch and Lilly both glared at each other and then began to argue some more.

"Um guys fighting isn't gonna help us!"Kairi pointed out.

"Stay out of this sister in-law!"Lilly screamed as she growled at Hutch.

"Don't you scream at my sis!"Hutch snapped.

"I'll scream at her if I want to!"Lilly growled taking a step towards her mate.

"Kairi let's just go home and let work this out,"Kate whispered.

"Okay,"Kairi responded quietly.

With that the female wolf couple left the other pair alone hoping they'd work our their problems.

"I can't believe you're being so unreasonable!"Hutch said.

"Me?You're the one who's not being unreasonable!You're the one who started this fight in the first place!"Lilly cried as her eyes filled up with tears.

Hutch's mad expression changed to a sad one as he looked Lilly in the eyes.

"Lilly I'm sorry,"Hutch said gently as he pulled his mate into a hug.

The white omega couldn't respond instead she just began to sob as Hutch held her close.

"It's okay we'll find her Lilly we'll find her,"Hutch added as he hugged Lilly.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 3!owo I hope ya all enjoyed it!C: so review?I'll update soon!Owo**


	4. Meeting Maggy

The next morning Claire woke up and yawned she'd been crying for about an hour after she jumped onto the train, and now the she-wolf had no idea what she was gonna do.

"Maybe I should go back,"Claire thought as she sat up and looked outside of the moving train cart.

However before she could think anymore the young alpha's s attention was caught when the train stopped at a station right outside of a little town.

"I'll find myself some food!"Claire cheered jumping off the open train cart and carefully making her way into the human world.

Claire saw people walking up and down the streets going in, and out of stores, and just doing other human things.

"Hmm I wonder if I could sneak into a store for some breakfast,"Claire mumbled as she quietly made her way over to one.

The white Green eyed wolf carefully pushed on the door, but couldn't get it open.

"Come on you stupid door open!"Claire growled pushing hard on it.

It was no use though...the door was too heavy.

Then just as Claire was going to turn away and try another door it opened and a human stepped out.

"WOLF!"The human girl screamed running back inside.

"Oh no..."Claire muttered as she turned to run.

"GET IT!SHOOT IT!"Another human said as the door opened again.

A large man holding a gun stepped out as Claire backed up with fear in her eyes.

"This will teach your kind to never come near again!"The human man yelled as he pulled the trigger.

Thanks to Claire's alpha skills though she was able to dodge the bullet, and then knocked the human down.

After that the she-wolf made a run for the tracks as fast as she could.

"I'll GET YOU YET YOU LITTLE MONSTER!"The human man yelled as Claire crossed the tracks, and ran into a field.

But before she could do anything Claire tripped on a sharp rock, and as she felt one of her paws getting cut she let out a painful cry.

The alpha crashed to the ground hitting her head hard and then everything went black...

* * *

"What the-"Claire managed to choke out as her eyes opened weakly.

As she sat up the young alpha realized something... she was in a house...laying on a bed...in a room with the door closed...

"Oh no the humans are gonna kill me!"Claire cried as she tried to stand up, but when she felt the pain in her left back paw she fell down.

Looking at her injury Claire saw a bandage wrapped around it.

"Huh..."Claire thought looking down at it wondering how long she'd be off of her paws for.

And then the sound of the door opening made Claire look to see who was gonna enter.

There before her very eyes was a young adult human girl.

She mad a black top, blue jeans, brown hair, and Green eyes just like Claire's.

"Hey there little one my names Maggy!"The human greeted walking up to the she-wolf.

"Maggie's a nice name,"Claire thought as she looked up at the human with curiosity.

"Now then you took quite a fall, but don't worry!I shall help that paw of yours heal!"Maggy added as she reached down to pet Claire.

Claire let out a growl warning Maggy not to touch her.

"Alright, alright sorry..."Maggy said stepping away from the alpha wolf.

"I'll go fix ya something to eat then,"Maggy added walking out of the room.

"Food?She's gonna make me food!Maybe she's not such a bad human after all..."Claire said to herself as she rested her head on her paws once more.

* * *

**Hey guys!Sorry for not updating in a while.I've been busy, but thankfully I got to type up a little something for ya guys!owo so looks like there might be something with Maggy, and Claire huh?owo you'll find out more in the next chapter bout them!so review?c: I'll update soon.**


	5. Unexpected Visitors

Back in Jasper Park Lilly, Hutch, Kate, and Kairi were all talking about how they'd find Claire.

"I don't know about you, but I know our pack needs us here Lilly,"Hutch pointed out.

"Hutch I know we're the leaders, but still we can't just sit around and do nothing!"Lilly replied.

"I'm not saying that all I mean is we can't leave Jasper to look for her,"Hutch sighed.

"Yes we can!We just have someone else in charge while we're gone,"Lilly suggested.

"Like who?"Hutch asked.

"Them!"Lilly responded pointing at Kate and Kairi.

"You think you two can handle it?"Hutch said looking at the female pair.

"Yes!"Kairi, and Kate answered in unison.

"Alright then until we're back with Claire take care o-"Hutch didn't get to finish his sentence when Can-do ran up to the group of four barking loudly.

"Hutch, Lilly!"Can-do barked.

"What?"Hutch and Lilly asked together.

"There's another Wolf pack!In our territory and the leaders...well they want to speak to Winston they claim to know him,"Can-do explained.

"Winston is dead though so they can't speak with him,"Hutch replied.

"Yes I know!But they don't know that!So go speak with them!"Can-do added.

"Oh alright led us to where they are,"Hutch said as he stood up.

Can-do nodded and then led Hutch, Lilly, Kate, and Kairi to the other pack.

"I wonder what they want..."Hutch thought hoping that everything would be okay.

* * *

Once they reached the other pack the group was shocked to see how large it was.

"Their pack is even bigger than ours,"Kairi said quietly to Kate.

"Yeah...And I don't like it,"Kate responded back with fear in her eyes.

"Hello there,"Hutch greeted as he and Lilly walked up who appeared to be the other pack leaders.

"Greetings!May we speak with Winston?"The male wolf asked calmly.

"Um sir I'm sorry, but...Winston is dead,"Hutch admitted.

"What!How?"The male wolf demanded.

"It's a long story, but may I ask who are you anyways?And what do you want?"Hutch responded.

"I'm Max and this is my mate Rose we left Jasper Park years ago when the Eastern and Western packs were fighting, we thought we'd help Winston out by gathering a much larger pack to join with the Western in case they didn't untie so the Western pack could survive if the Eastern pack attacked, however seeing that the packs are together now we'd like to join you two, and we're Humphrey's parents,"Max explained.

"Humphrey's parents!"Hutch said with shock in his voice.

"Indeed we are!And we'd love to see our son where is he?"Rose added with excitement in her voice

It was right at that moment when Hutch knew this wasn't gonna be good as Lilly looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!Didn't see that coming huh?Will what happen when Rose, and Max find out their son is dead?Stay tuned and review!8D**


	6. War Has Begun

"You're Humphrey's parents?"Lilly asked.

However that question now seemed to be a yes before even getting an answer, as the omega looked closer at the other pack leaders she saw that Rose had Red eyes, with Gray fur like Humphrey's and that Max had his son's blue eyes with a mix of black and gray fur.

"Yes we are dear so where is he?"Rose replied gently snapping Lilly out of her thoughts.

"Um...well uh,"Lilly managed to choke out.

"Something wrong?"Max added.

"I'm sorry you two, but your son is dead,"Hutch said.

"WHAT!"Rose, and Max yelled in unison.

"I demand to kknow how!"Max growled now glaring at both Hutch, and Lilly.

"Sir you can't just come here and demand to know about our past,"Huth explained.

"Your past?You mean you have something to do with Humphrey, and Winston's death!"Max snapped.

"In a way yes, but we didn't cause the dram we were just fighting back to protect our lives because we were in danger,"Hutch responded.

"Can we just hear the story please?"Rose begged.

"Oh alright well you see Kate, and Kairi over there?"Hutch added pointing to the female couple.

Rose and Max both nodded in response and then waited for Hutch to continue.

"Kay well that Red wolf Kairi is my sister, and Kate well you see she was married to Humphrey while you two were gone, the law stating that Alpha's and Omega's can't be together was dropped, and Garth of the Eastern pack was married to mate Lilly here, but the reason the couples broke up was due to cheating, your son cheated on Kate with a male wolf named Sora, and Garth cheated on Lilly with another guy wolf named Lord, Kate and Lilly found out what they were doing and told the pack after that they were kicked out and wanting revenge they and a few of their other friends who were on their side set out to kill them, then Kairi, and I got involved trying to help them, during that time Winston died because of a cut from boulders that crashed onto him due to a storm, Tony died cause Garth killed, and then ate him, and Humphrey, and Garth's friends named Scar, Claw, Namine, Lord, and Sora all died one night in a massive war we had to kill them in order for us to stay alive, and then we found out Garth had raped Lilly and it had worked...we got a daughter named Claire, and well as for Humphrey he is also dead we killed him because he also wanted us dead and through all of this drama I fell in love with Lilly, as my sister Kairi fell for Kate and after the war was over Lilly, and I married as Kate and Kairi did the same,"Hutch explained.

After hearing the story Max, and Rose were both shocked for about three minutes they couldn't speak.

"So you killed our son?!"Max snarled as he took a step towards Hutch.

"Sir he was evil we had no choice,"Hutch replied.

"I THINK YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S EVIL!"Max screamed as he lunged for Hutch.

Seeing her mate in danger Lilly quickly jumped in Max's way and glared at him.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"The white omega yelled.

"I will if I want too!"Max barked as he hit Lilly hard sending her crashing to the ground.

"Lilly!"Hutch yelled as he Max pinned him down.

Then Kate, and Kairi quickly went over to the omega and helped her stand up.

"You alright?"Kate asked hugging her younger sister.

"Yeah,"Lilly responded.

"Now then for killing my son my pack, and I will take over Jasper!And we'll make all of you other wolves suffer

especially you four!"Max said with anger in voice as he eyed Hutch, Lilly, Kate, and Kairi.

"GO AHEAD PACK TAKE JASPER!"Rose ordered agreeing with her mate's idea.

After that the pack charged towards the other pack everyone tried hard to fight...but it was no use.

Soon jasper belonged to Rose, and Max's pack.

Now they were in charge and had the united wolves imprisoned in different dens with guards outside making sure they

wouldn't escape and would make sure they got little to eat.

How would the untied Packs survive now?

Only time would tell the answer to that question...

* * *

**Well here's chapter 6!owo I hope you guys enjoyed it!c: so review?**


	7. Kate's Punishment

"I can't believe this!"Kate growled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey it'll be okay you'll see,"Kairi replied as she wrapped her arms around Kate, and held her close.

"No it won't!"Kate cried as she clung to Kairi tightly.

"Shh it's okay love it's okay,"Kairi added as she kissed Kate on the lips.

Once the two girls broke apart Kate nuzzled into Kairi's fur and let Kairi cuddle her.

"I love you,"Kairi said.

"I love you too,"Kate responded as she closed her eyes.

She was worried yet tired she wanted to sleep...but something told her to stay awake.

"Hey it's okay you can sleep I'll keep ya safe,"Kairi said gently as she locked Kate safely in her arms.

"Thank you,"Kate purred as she went into dreamland.

Kairi smiled down at her mate and then kept her eyes on the entrance of the den...to make sure nothing would hurt her beloved mate.

* * *

"So how should we punish the four?"Rose asked.

"Well I would like to punish make Kate, and Lilly first...and I have the perfect idea too!"Max smirked as their

mother Eve came to mind.

"Get some of the others to get go and get Eve,"Max ordered.

"I'm on it!"Rose barked as she left the den she was now sharing with Max.

After Rose got some of the other her, and Max's workers to get Eve she arrived back at den and when Max saw Kate, and Lilly's mother he smiled evilly.

"Okay this is perfect!Now all we need is Kate and Lilly!"

"Yes sir we'll get them!"One of Max and Rose's pack members replied.

With that their workers went to get the younger female wolves as Max and Rose trapped Eve in the back of the den and

then went over with each other what would take place.

"We've come for Kate!"One of Max's workers yelled stepping into the den.

Kairi looked up at Max's group of wolves and growled.

"We need your mate you gay bitch!"Another member growled.

It took all Kairi had in her not to fight back as Kate who had woken up by the sound of voices, whispered to Kairi

that she'd be okay and with that the Red wolf let the Tan wolf go.

Seeing her mate being taken somewhere made Kairi scared and the worst of it was, thanks to the guards she couldn't go help her girl out.

* * *

After getting Kate Rose, and Max's workers got Lilly and then went back to their leader's den.

"Here ya are!"One of the workers said.

"Ah thank you guys are free for now Rose, and I have some business to attend to with these ladies,"Max responded.

The workers nodded and then left the den where the two evil Wolve's plan began.

As Kate and Lilly were led to the back of the den they gasped when they saw Rose pinning Eve down, with her paw over her throat.

"Gaurds come in here please!"Max growled as he walked up to Rose, and Eve.

With that the guards came in to see what their leader wanted.

"I want you five to make hold these two tightly making sure they'll see every second of this,"Max explained.

The guards nodded and then grabbed a hold of the sisters making them face their mother.

Then Max leaned down and began to bite Eve's private area causing the mother to let out a loud scream.

Max bit down hard and then used his claws to begin cutting.

A minute later Max ripped Eve's private right off of her sending blood flying everywhere as Eve screamed repeatedly.

After that Max walked up to Kate, and Lilly.

"Bring them over here I wanna give em' a snack!"The evil male wolf giggled.

Following his orders the guards brought the sisters over to where Eve's Vagina was.

"Now you five may go,"Max said.

The guards nodded and then left the den.

Then Rose got off of Eve and pinned Kate down.

"KATE!"Lilly cried as she saw Max pick up Eve's private and bring it over to the Tan wolf.

Forcing her mouth open Rose smiled as she saw Kate had no way out of this.

It was right at that moment when Max dropped Eve's vagina in Kate's mouth.

"Now chew and then swallow!"Max hissed as Rose made Kate close her mouth shut.

The young alpha was crying as she began to chew the body part and then swallowed it.

Kate's eyes were full of fear, and disgust.

She'd just been forced to eat something no one ever should have to eat.

Lilly was also scared she was froze she couldn't move...

"Now then Kate has been taken care of so let's punish you now hmm?"Max suggested as he looked at Lilly with evil in his eyes.

* * *

**Well...didn't see that coming huh?xD So what will they do to Lilly?Stay tuned to find out!and in the mean time leave a review!c:**


	8. Lilly's Punishment, And A Horrible Death

Now then for your punishment I know exactly what your snack should be!"Max laughed evilly as he walked back over to Eve.

Rose smiled evilly along with her mate as she knocked the white omega down, and forced her mouth open.

Then once Max reached Eve he began to claw her eyes out and grinned loving the pain that he was causing the two younger wolves to feel.

"MOM!"Kate, and Lilly cried as they heard Eve scream in pain.

The evil male wolf was able to rip out Eve's Hazel eyes and then carefully held them in his mouth, as he made his way over to the helpless white omega.

Then Max dropped both of Eve's eye balls into Lilly's mouth.

After that Rose forced Lilly's mouth shut and Max smiled.

"Now chew and swallow!"Max growled.

Lilly egan chewing the eyes and felt as if she was gonna throw up.

However the omega managed to shallow both eyes, and then began to cry.

"You see!This is what you both get for killing our son!"Rose snarled as she got off of Lilly.

"YES DO IT ROSE!"Max yelled as he let out a laugh.

"With pleasure!"Rose smirked as she walked back towards Eve.

"No don't!"Kate, and Lilly both begged seeing the evil female wolf putting her paws over their mother's throat.

But Rose didn't listen she but the old female's throat open causing blood to rush out.

"YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD!HOW YOU LIKE THAT YOU MOTHER FUCKING CUNTS!"Max snarled.

Both sisters were stunned...they could hardly breathe, they could hardly speak.

"Now then let's throw these mutts back into their dens, and then punish their beloved mates!"Max added.

"Yes let's!"Rose agreed as her heart burned with evil.

* * *

**Well Yeah I know this was short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer!owo so review? I'll be updating sometime tonight.c:**


	9. More Punishment And A New Discovery

Meanwhile back at Maggie's house Claire had no idea what was taking place at her old home.

She enjoyed a nice steak that Maggy that cooked for her, and now she was laying on the human girl's sofa watching

some TV as Maggy sat next to her.

Claire thought that these "TV shows" were pretty cool she was getting sucked into one about students who attend a

boring school, and discover a mystery taking place as they live at this one house on the campus.

"My gosh House Of Anubis is really good isn't it?"Maggy asked as the show ended, and the credits started rolling.

"Yes it is,"Claire answered resting her head on the sofa.

That's when Maggie's eyes grew wide as she looked at the injured wolf.

"Did...did you just talk?"Maggy asked.

"Wait!You can understand me!"Claire barked with shock in her voice.

"Yes I can..."Maggy replied nervously.

"Oh my god!Okay listen here no one else, and I mean no one!Can ever know that we can understand each other, got

it?"Claire added staring Maggy right in the eyes.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone I promise,"Maggy said gently.

"Okay then...well anyways whatcha wanna do now?"Claire questioned letting out a sigh.

"Hows bout we talk?"Maggy suggested.

"Sounds good,"Claire agreed.

"So where you from?"Maggy said.

Claire sighed once more before answering the question.

"I'm from Jasper Park it's where these two united wolf packs live,"Maggy managed to choke out.

"Why'd you leave though?"Maggy wondered.

"Umm...well I found out that this wolf named Hutch who's married to my mother Lilly isn't my real father...my real

dad I was told was evil...and died a long time ago I didn't know this for so long though I mean they waited until I

was an adult to tell me, they should've told me when I was a pup it wouldn't have hurt so bad,"Claire explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry,"Maggy replied as she reached over to try and pet Claire once more hoping that it if she'd be allowed to give the wolf affection that maybe it would make her feel better.

"By the way my name's Claire,"The white green eyed alpha added as she let the human girl pet her on the head.

"That's a nice name,"Maggy smirked.

"Thanks,"Claire replied as she leaned on Maggy and began to feel like she didn't wanna leave.

* * *

"GET IN THERE!"Max screamed as he threw Kate into the den she was taken from.

The tan wolf crashed to the ground and groaned in pain as Kairi ran over to her.

"And you!You're coming with me!"Max snarled as he grabbed the Red wolf by the neck.

Kairi yelped in pain as Max dragged out of the den and away from her mate.

Kate looked at Kairi with sadness in her eyes before Max pulled her completely out of sight.

"Okay Rose I've got her!"Max said as she dragged Kairi into the den seeing his mate had gotten Hutch.

"Perfect!"Rose replied as Hutch looked at his sister with a worried look glancing at Eve's dead body at the other side of the den, which caused Kairi to look and see the dead alpha as well.

"Now then we already punished your mates, so now we're gonna make you two suffer!"Max snarled as he threw Kairi besides Hutch.

"Okay dear shall we?"Rose asked making sure her mate was ready for this next punishment.

"We shall!"Max responded walking over to Kairi as Rose walked over to Hutch.

"Now you two don't try anything!The guards are right outside!"Rose growled as she backed Hutch up against the den's wall.

Rose smiled evilly as she knocked him over giving her time to get on top of the younger male wolf.

Then Hutch realized what was going on as he felt Rose begin to hump him.

"We're being raped..."Hutch thought as he looked over and saw Kairi struggling to hold back a painful moan as Max humped her.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!What's gonna happen next?I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find that out...oh and don't forget in the mean time to review!c:**


	10. Abuse, And Bonding

"Please stop!"Kairi cried as Max humped her over, and over again.

"Nope we're abusing you, and your brother!We want you to feel pain so no stopping!"Max hissed.

"Oh my god oh my god..."Hutch said to himself as Rose raped him.

It had been ten minutes now, and the two evil older wolves wouldn't stop their dirty tricks.

"I wish there was a way out of this,"Kairi mumbled under her breath trying to hold back a painful moan.

However the Red wolf was too weak to try anymore, and let it out.

Once heard Max smiled as he began to hump Kairi harder and harder.

"Yep you two will be here for quite sometime!"Max laughed as Rose smiled at her mate's words.

* * *

"So you just go like this!And voila! you have a balloon filled with air!"Maggy giggled.

"This is so cool!"Claire added as she pawed the balloon and played with it.

"Yeah I get em' at the store they're fun!"Maggy replied.

"No kidding!Wow...this is like amazing!"Claire responded smiling happily.

"I'm glad you like balloons because now I shall show you how an animal balloon is made!"Maggy said with excitement in her voice.

"An animal balloon?"Claire asked nervously.

"Don't worry they're not made of real animals!All it is a balloon in the shape of one,"Maggy explained.

"Oh!"Claire barked as her tail began to wag she was getting excited.

"Yeah,"Maggy added looking at Claire.

Maggy was really starting to get attached to the wolf...just as Claire was getting attached to her.

* * *

**Owo well I know this was short...but it's something right?Anyways review?c: I'll see if maybe I can get another chapter up tonight!I'm in a super duper writing mood today!-goes to start chapter 11-Lol.**


	11. Broken

Finally after an hour and a half of none stop rape Hutch, and Kairi were relieved when the two evil wolves got off of them.

"Alright let's go get you back to your den you dick!"Rose snarled as she grabbed Hutch by the neck dragging him out of the den, as Max dragged Kairi out.

"Hutch!"Lilly cried as she saw her mate being thrown in side.

"Lilly..."The male alpha managed to choke out as he made his over to the white omega

"What happened to you?"Lilly asked.

"Rose...she raped me and Max raped Kairi!"Hutch answered weakly as he broke into

"Shh it'll be okay,"Lilly responded as she wrapped her arms around Hutch and hugged him close.

"No Lilly it won't!They're trying to break us...make us weak so we can't fight and well I'm broken...I don't have it in me to fight for Jasper anymore!"Hutch barked.

"Hutch we're gonna make it through this that's a promise,"Lilly said as she hugged her mate tightly as she started to cry with him.

The alpha didn't respond to this mate instead he just nuzzled into her hoping that everything would be okay.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL MAX!"Kate growled as she held her sobbing mate.

"Oh Kate it was horrible!"Kairi cried as she wrapped her arms around Kate and held her close.

"I know...and uh Kairi my mother is dead,"Kate sighed.

"Yeah I know I saw...and so did Hutch,"Kairi sniffled.

"You mean they left her dead body in their den?!"Kairi said with shock in her voice.

"They're cold hearted sick killers Kate!Of course they'd leave it in there!"Kairi hissed as tears rolled down her face.

It was right at the moment when the tan wolf couldn't take it anymore she too began to cry.

Both female wolves sobbed heavily as they held each other close feeling sadder than ever before.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 11!Sorry I couldn't get it up yesterday night I got distracted and Anyways Sorry this was so short I'm a bit bust today, but I'll try and have a longer chapter up soon.c: So review?**


	12. A Wonderful Breakfast

The next morning Claire awoke on the soft sofa in Maggie's living room.

She opened her eyes and smiled she was really starting to like the human friend she'd made.

Claire then went to stand, but fell down and groaned in pain from her injury.

Without Maggy to carry her she couldn't really go anywhere.

"I hope she's up soon because I'm getting hungry,"Claire thought as she continued to lay on the sofa.

Soon enough though Maggy walked out of her bedroom and went to where her wolf friend was.

"Hey good morning Claire!Sorry I kinda slept it,"Maggy said as she headed over to the alpha.

"It's fine I understand,"Claire responded as Maggy picked her up.

"Well good cause I have the best breakfast planned for you!"Maggy added as she smiled.

"That sounds great!"Claire replied as she nuzzled the human girl.

Surprised, but happy to be finally given affection by the wolf Maggy pet Claire on the head and walked to the kitchen.

Once in the room Maggy put Claire down gently and began to make the best breakfast ever!

Soon the human girl had made her wolf companion an amazing plate of all kinds of food.

"So these are eggs, those are some apple slices, and this is a bowl of peach juice,"Maggy explained.

"Um...I hate to break it to ya, but I don't eat this stuff,"Claire pointed out.

"Oh come on now!Just try it!"Maggy smirked.

"Alright,"Claire sighed giving in.

Then the she-wolf carefully took a bite of the eggs, and the apple slices.

"Hmm...You know know this is actually really good!"Claire cheered as she took a drink of the juice.

"And my gosh!Peach juice is so much better than water from a dirty old lake, or river!"Claire barked as she digged into her meal.

Maggy smiled at the wolf happy she was able to share something new with her.

"She's so cute,"Maggy thought as she went to cook her own meal, while Claire happily finished hers.

* * *

**Yeah...I know I said this one would be longer, but I'm just real tired and I thought I'd take a break from writing about all that drama in Jasper, and do a chapter for Maggy, and Claire!c: So anyways review?Another update coming soon!owo**


	13. Will It Ever End?

-Three Weeks Later In Jasper Park-

Nothing had been the same since Rose, and Max had punished Kairi, Kate, Lilly, and Hutch.

Both sisters were very depressed from the loss of their mother, and if it that wasn't enough...well Kairi was really starting to scare Kate.

"Kairi are you sure you're alright?"The tan wolf asked giving her mate a worried look.

"I-I-...The Red wolf didn't get to finish her sentence when she threw up all over the den.

Kate sighed and carefully walked over to Kairi.

"I think you're sick,"Kate added.

"It's possible who knows what kind of things Rose and Max do to our caribou, before giving it to us,"Kairi replied.

However before Kate would respond to the other she-wolf when Rose entered the den.

"What is the world happened here!"The evil female wolf snarled.

"It's not Kairi's fault she's just sick,"Kate explained.

"Huh..sick you say?"Rose smirked as she walked over to the Red wolf.

"Um what are you doing?"Kate asked not liking the fact that Rose was going anywhere near Kairi.

"Just checking something,"Rose replied as she felt Kairi's tummy.

"Aha!Shes's not sick she's pregnant,"Rose said happily.

"And how is this a good thing!?"Kate growled glaring at her female leader.

"Well it's good because Max and I will be parents again!"Rose pointed out.

"What!"No no Kairi's the one with the pup not you!"Kate hissed.

"Oh I know, but Max and I were talking about how great it would be if when he had raped Kairi it would work, then we

could pretend I'm the pup's mother and that Kairi wasn't related to it at all!"Rose barked.

"How dear you!You come to our home take everything away from us!And are willing to steal a pup from its real

mother?"Kate asked disgusted.

"Yes,"Rose answered as she smiled.

"Why I outta-"However Kate was cut off when Kairi finally felt she could say something.

"Rose please don't do this..."Kairi sighed.

"Sorry dear, but our minds are made up!However I see with all of this throw up here you two won't be needing any meat

until this is all eaten up!So no caribou until you finish this off understood?"Rose added.

"Yes..."Kate, and Kairi said in defeat.

"Good you two are fine girls doing anything for me,"Rose smirked as she left the den.

"Kate I don't wanna do this,"Kairi sniffled.

"I know, but we have too,"Kate responded knowing that if they didn't eat the throw up they'd starve to death.

"Can we at least sleep for a little bit first?"Kairi said weakly pointing over to a corner in the den where there wasn't any barf.

"Well alright, but just a quick nap so we can get this over with,"Kate replied.

Kairi nodded in response and then both female wolves made their way over to their sleeping spot.

Once they were laying down and cuddling up beside each other both Kate, and Kairi were out like a light in less than a minute.

"WAKE UP YOU FUCKING ASS HOLES!"

Kate and Kairi jumped up at the sound of yelling to see Rose angrily looking at them.

"You two were supposed to eat up all the vomit!"Rose screamed.

"We just wanted to nap first..."Kairi whimpered.

"NO DON'T USE THAT EXCUSE WITH ME!NOW EAT!"Rose demanded throwing Kate into one pile of throw up.

Kairi gasped as she made her way over to another pile as well.

Then both wolves began to eat up the vomit and nearly almost threw up what they were trying to get down.

Rose didn't leave the den until everything was cleaned up, and once it was she still wasn't smiling.

"And since you didn't do what I asked I'm afraid I must punish you two again,"Rose pointed out.

"You can't do anything to Kairi!If you do that pup she's carrying will die!"Kate said quickly.

"Oh I know which is why you'll be getting double the punishment you'll be filling in for your mate while she's

carrying,"Rose explained as she grabbed the Tan wolf and began to hit her.

Kate screamed as she fell to the floor feeling Rose bite into her fur, and using her claws to scratch her badly.

Kairi stared at her mate sadly wishing she could do something, but knew she couldn't.

"And take that!"Rose growled as she threw Kate across the den which made the tan wolf hit the stone wall hard.

"Kate!"Kairi cried running over to her mate.

"See ya girls later,"Rose said cheerfully as she left.

"Are you okay?"Kairi questioned in a concerned voice.

"Yeah..."Kate said weakly as she slowly sat up and then both of the female wolves began to think about a few questions.

When would the war, the abuse, the tears, and the pain stop?

No one knew for sure...But hoping that somehow they'd make it out of this both Kate and Kairi would stay strong together no matter what would happen next.

* * *

**Yes finally!Something longer Oh my god!Sorry for the wait...I didn't get much time to write today, I was busy, but Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up tomorrow so anyways review?c: **


	14. We Need To Find Her

Oh Hutch!How are we gonna find Claire?"Lilly asked weakly as tears streamed down her face.

"I don't know..."Hutch replied eyeing the guards outside the den.

"I miss her so much!And if it wasn't for Humphrey's parents we'd be with our daughter right now,"The white omega added.

"You mean your daughter,"Hutch mumbled.

"Hutch!She's your daughter too!"Lilly barked getting frustrated.

"No she's not...she even said so she herself,"Hutch pointed out.

"Claire was just upset I'm sure she's better now,"Lilly replied.

"Then why hasn't she come back?"Hutch asked looking his mate in the eyes.

"I-I don't know,"Lilly sighed.

"You don't do you?Well I know for a fact it's because of me,"Hutch growled.

"No it's not!"Lilly defended.

"Lilly listen to me if she wasn't upset with me she wouldn't have left!"Hutch hissed.

"She's not just upset with you!She's upset with all of us!"Lilly snarled.

"You're right, but still...I feel I'm the main reason she's gone,"Hutch said laying down.

"Hutch please...don't blame yourself,"Lilly responded nuzzling her mate.

"It's hard not too Lilly it's hard not too,"Hutch explained.

"I know, but please it's really me who should be blamed...I brought her into this world,"Lilly said weakly.

"No it's not your fault!Lilly honestly its none of ours!It's Garth's fault he raped you,"Hutch barked.

"That doesn't take away the mistake we've made she still had a right to know about the past when she was a pup, and if we'd told her then...well we wouldn't have lost her,"Lilly replied.

"You make a good point...we did do wrong and we're gonna fix this!Some way or another we'll get out of here and find Claire!"Hutch responded.

"I agree,"Lilly replied knowing they had to find their daughter.

* * *

**Yeah I know...this was short, but I'm a bit busy right now so yeah...but anyways review?owo I'll update as soon as I can!c:**


	15. Choices

"So how can we sneak out of here?"Lilly asked.

"Well I was thinking we co-"Hutch didn't get to finish sentence however when Rose entered the den with Max by his side.

"We have some news for you Kairi is pregant!"Rose cheered.

"And we're gonna be parents again!"Max added.

"WHAT!"No!Rose you're not the pup's mother Kairi is!"Hutch snapped.

"Which is why we'll pretend that I'm it's real mother,"Rose replied.

After that Hutch glared at Max and then spoke.

"You won't get away with this!We're gonna make sure it knows it's real mother!"Hutch growled.

"Oh?And just how do you plan on doing that?"Rose said in a teasing voice.

"You'll see soon enough!"Hutch responded angrily.

"Sure we will!"Rose laughed as Max smiled.

"Yeah you're locked up there's no way you can do anything,"Max pointed out as he and Rose left the den laughing.

"Those rats!"Hutch hissed.

"I can't believe they raped my sister in-law,"Lilly said clearly still stunned from the event that happened three weeks ago.

"Same here,"Hutch mumbled.

"Hutch...I don't think it's a good idea to even try and leave now,"Lilly admitted.

"What!Why?We need to find Claire and bring her home!"Hutch replied.

"No!Not yet if we bring her home when Jasper is still under Rose, and Max's control they'll lock her up too!And besides I think we need to be here for Kairi, and Kate right now,"Lilly explained.

"You're right,"Hutch sighed before continuing "But how do we fight them off?"Hutch added looking at his mate curiously.

"Well here's my plan we wait until the pup is born and has reached a certain age to where he/or she will understand what's going on and then once night we take down the guards outside our den then we help free the other members of our pack so we can all fight,"Lilly suggested.

"Not a bad idea, but you sure it'll work?"Hutch responded.

"No I don't, but it's worth a shot right?"The white omega pointed out.

"Yeah it is,"Hutch agreed.

"Good now all we need to do is prepare for that night,"Lilly smirked.

* * *

"Well Claire looks like your paw is all healed up!"Maggy said.

"Yeah..."The Green-eyed alpha muttered.

"What's the matter?You can go home now back to your family and friends!"Maggy added.

"Yes I know, but what if I didn't wanna leave?"Claire asked weakly looking up at the human girl.

"Y-You wanna stay!"Maggy cheered as she hugged her wolf friend.

"Yep!"Claire giggled.

"So does this mean you'll be my pet!?"Maggy questioned with exitment in her voice.

"Yes I'll be your pet,"Claire answered.

YAY!OH MY GOSH!I MUST GET YOU A COLLAR AND TAG!"Maggy laughed loudly feeling very excited.

"I'd love that,"Claire replied smiling.

"Awesome!I'll be back then I'ma go pick one up from the pet store!"Maggy responded as she headed for the front door.

"Alright see ya soon!"Maggy said as she grinned.

Claire knew from that moment on that this was where she was meant to be.

* * *

**Well here ya go!Something a little longer, sorry it's not the longest chapter I'm just really busy I have this huge test for school tomorrow and I really need to make sure I'm ready for it so I've been studying, and I'll be studying for most the day so review?I'll update when I can.**


	16. Pup Talk

"There has to be a way for us to keep the pup,"Kairi sighed.

"I don't know how we can though...I mean with Rose and Max watching us like hawks it's nearly impossible,"Kate pointed out.

"Come on Kate!We can to try!"Kairi added.

"Okay okay we will, but how exactly are we gonna hide the pup from them?"Kate asked.

"I was thinking if we snuck out of Jasper we could stay somewhere in the north until the pup has been born and then

we'll have to think of what to do next,"Kairi explained.

"But that means we'd be leaving my sister and your brother the only other family we have right now,"Kate said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we won't come back,"Kairi responded.

"Come back?Kairi if we leave I'd feel too ashamed to even show my face around here anymore!"Kate barked.

"Kate I want to keep my pup!"Kairi snarled.

"Leaving isn't the answer though!We'll find a way though this and you'll be with your pup I promise!"Kate replied.

"How do I know your promise won't be broken!?"Kairi growled.

"Because I'm your mate and you need to trust me,"Kate answered gently looking at the Red wolf.

"You're right I'm so sorry I snapped at you sweetie come here,"Kairi added pulling Kate into her arms.

"It's alright I forgive you,"Kate replied snuggling into Kairi.

"I love you,"Kairi responded holding the Tan wolf close.

"I love you too,"Kate replied as she kissed Kairi on the lips.

* * *

**Sorry this was short, after a whole day of studying I'm getting really tired, but hopefully all of the studying will pay off tomorrow for my test.^^ Anyways I felt I should do a chapter about Kate, and Kairi talking of this pup issue, because I felt it needed to be addressed so anyways review?I'll update tomorrow if I can.c:**


	17. Collar Celebration!

"Claire I'm home!"Maggy cheered.

"Welcome back!"Claire greeted running up to her new master.

"Thanks,"Maggy replied as she took out a Green collar with a sliver tag attached to it out from her store bag.

"Wow..."Claire added as the human girl bent down so the she-wolf could have a better look at her very first collar.

"It has my name on it!"The white alpha barked excitedly seeing the name 'Claire' engraved on the tag.

"That it does,"Maggy smirked as she put the collar around Claire's neck.

"Perfect fit!"Claire responded loving her new piece of fashion.

"I must agree it looks wonderful on you!"Maggy said smiling.

"This is the best day ever!"Claire howled.

Maggy grinned at her pet's excitement and then spoke.

"Well I think this calls for a celebration!House Of Anubis sound good?"Maggy asked.

"Sounds amazing!"Claire agreed.

"Alright then let's get to that TV!"Maggy laughed.

"Right behind ya!"The she-wolf giggled running after her master.

* * *

**Yes...I know!Very very short, I'm sorry about that I just wanted to do another chapter for Claire and Maggy!owo Oh and Thank you to animalgirl4ever, and LillyAndMe for wishing me good luck on that test I had today and guess what?8D I got a 99% on it!Only missed one question!-Does a happy dance-8D So I'll try and have another and much longer chapter up later tonight.c: Anyways review?owo**


	18. Pup Names, And Preparing For Battle

Ever since the pup talk when Kairi agreed not to try and leave in order to the pup, Kate had been thinking about a

way to keep the puppy away from Max and Rose which she knew wasn't gonna easy, but it was worth a shot right? At least that's what the Tan wolf thought anyway...

"Kate? Kate!"

"Huh?"The alpha she-wolf asked looking up at her mate.

"Are you okay?"Kairi asked looking at her mate with worried eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine,"Kate lied.

You sure about that?"Kairi wondered eyeing Kate down suspiciously.

"Yes I'm sure!"Kate answered quickly.

"Oh...alright then well guess what? I've been thinking about names for the puppy, and I came up with a really good if it's a girl that is,"Kairi added.

"What's the name?"Kate replied wanting to her mate's name ideas.

"Kristin,"Kairi replied smiling.

"Kristin...that's wonderful!Kairi I love it!"Kate cheered.

"Awesome!"Kairi smirked.

"You always come up with great ideas,"Kate pointed out.

"I know...I don't mean to brag, but I am a bit of a genius!"Kairi laughed.

"Oh yes!"Kate agreed winking at the Red wolf.

Kairi smirked and winked back at Kate bringing her mate close for a cuddle dreaming of the day when they'd both finally be moms.

* * *

"You sure this is gonna work?"Hutch asked letting out a sigh.

"Yes! There's no other way besides we've got a few months to practice!"Lilly responded.

"Lilly, we're locked up in a den!"The male alpha barked not wanting to have to practice fighting, and stuff in such a small area

"I know!But we just have prepare in her there's no other place!And trust me when the night of our plan comes to free the others it'll work like a charm,"The omega replied.

"Oh alright...then let's get to it!"Hutch said finally giving in.

"YAY!"Lilly cheered as she nuzzled her mate.

"You're the best!"Lilly added.

"Yeah, yeah...don't push it,"Hutch mumbled.

* * *

**Owo well this was a little longer than my last chapter, sorry it wasn't that long, I'm just so busy right now, but it's almost the weekend!Which means more time to writer.x3 so hopefully I'll have something longer up so review?c:**


	19. Play Time!

Ready Claire?"Maggy asked looking at her pet.

"Ready!"The white she-wolf answered.

"Okay then go get it!"Maggy giggled throwing the tennis ball across her front yard.

Claire ran quickly through the yard, did a backwards flip in the air, and caught the tennis ball in mouth before it hit the ground.

"Wow..."Maggy managed to choke out as her wolf companion brought the ball back to her.

"I told ya going to Alpha School taught me all the moves!"Claire laughed.

"It sure did,"Maggy agreed petting her highly skilled wolf on the head.

"Alright ready for another throw?"Maggy added.

"Yes bring it on!"Claire replied playfully smiling at her human.

"Kay then go!"Maggy repsonded throwing the tennis ball once more.

The alpha she-wolf smiled jumping into the air, catching the ball, and then did three flips in the air before landing

perfectly on her paws.

"That's my girl!"Maggy cheered as Claire brought the tennis ball back to Maggy for the second time with the look of pride in her eyes.

"You're amazing!"The Human girl pointed out.

"I know!"Claire agreed letting out a happy laugh.

Maggy smirked at her pet and then smiled.

"Up for another?"Maggy said.

"You bet!"Claire howled cheerfully.

"Alrighty then let's do this thing!"Maggy giggled throwing the tennis ball for the third time.

* * *

**Yep yep yep...another short .Dx That's what happens when I get busy and at the same time when I wanna So yeah this chapter I thought would be cute, you know to see what Maggy shows Claire about being a pet and stuff they'll probably be more chapters about them doing fun things in between the time of Kairi's pup's birth/Hutch and Lilly's plan to free the pack.I'll also be doing chapters on the wolf couples before the final chapters come up, just stuff happening before these big events ya know?c: so anyways review?Hopefully I can get something longer up soon.**


	20. Training, And Picking Boy Names

Okay Lilly do you get it now?"Hutch asked looking at his mate.

"Yeah I think so..."The white omega answered nervously.

"Alright let's just try it so come on pin me down!"Hutch barked.

"Well...alrighty then,"Lilly sighed as she prepared to try and pounce on her mate.

Hutch watched Lilly carefully as she jumped into the air as he got out of the way.

The she-wolf landed on the ground and let out a frustrated growl as she eyed her mate playfully.

Then the omega began chasing after Hutch as he ran around the den trying to get away.

"Okay Lills remember step three!"The male alpha added.

"Oh I do!"Lilly laughed as she jumped high into the air sending her down right where Hutch was, and landed on his back causing him to fall on his belly.

"Good job..."Hutch said trying to breathe. Lilly was heavier than he thought.

"Thanks!"Lilly giggled as she jumped off of her beloved alpha.

"Now then let's take it from the top!"Hutch demanded.

Lilly nodded and then the two got back to fighting practice.

* * *

"So whatcha wanna do?"Kate questioned.

"Beats me...I'm bored!"Kate replied.

"Bored?Come on Kairi!We gotta find something to do!"Kate pointed out.

"Like what!"Kairi cired.

"Um maybe...names for the pup in case it's a boy!"The tan wolf suggested.

"Oh alright!"Kairi sighed.

"Okay then so I was thinking maybe Kodi would be a nice name!"Kate said with excitement in her voice.

"I like that!And ya know Eddie is a nice name too!"Kairi responded.

"Yes, yes!"That is so true!"Kate agreed.

With that both female wolves went over boy names just in case and Kairi wasn't bored anymore.

* * *

**Well here ya go chapter 20!c: Sorry it's short again...But I think it was good for something so short, but anyways I think it won't be until tomorrow night, or Saturday that I'll be able to get a long chapter sorry about but anyways review?**


	21. The New Member Is Born

-Five Months Later In Jasper Park-

"Kate! It's time help me!"Kairi cried.

"Don't worry I'm right here,"Kate added rubbing her mate's back.

"It's coming it's coming!"The Red she-wolf howled.

"Push come on push!"Kate barked.

"I'm trying!"Kairi snapped as tears formed in her eyes from the pain.

And then...finally it was out.

Kairi's pup was now born.

"Oh my gosh!"Kate cheered picking the little puppy and setting in front of her mate.

"It's so cute!"Kairi giggled as she took her baby into her arms.

"So is it a boy or girl?"Kate asked excited.

Then Kairi raised the pup's tail up and checked.

Once she looked up at the Tan wolf she smiling with delight.

"We have a little lady!"The Red alpha barked happily.

"Yes yes! I'm so happy cause you wanted a girl and secretly...so did I!"Kate laughed.

Kairi smirked at her mate's comment and then looked at the pup in her paws.

She had Red fur like Kairi's with Blue eyes, and a gray underbelly.

"Let's call her Kristin!"Kairi said.

"Sounds good to me!"Kate agreed.

However the moment did not last long when Rose and Max entered the den.

"What's this! The pup has been born!"Max growled.

"Um yes..."Kate responded nervously.

"Well give it here!"Max ordered.

"What no! This is my pup!"Kairi pointed out.

"Not anymore!"Rose snapped as she pulled Kristin away from Kairi.

"HEY GIVE HER BACK!"Kate snarled.

"Her? So it's a girl!We have a daughter now Max!"Rose cheered evilly.

"That we do!"Max smirked as he and Rose left the den with Kristin.

"NO THEY CAN'T TAKE HER!"Kairi cried.

"It's alright we'll get her back...we'll get her back,"Kate promised as she brought her mate close.

Yet Kate had no idea how they'd get their pup she knew that somehow there just had to be a way...

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. Anyways well now Kairi's pup is here! so how will they get Kristin back now that Rose, and Max have her? Just gotta wait for that chapter!8D anyways review? I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	22. From Love To Hate

When Rose, and Max reached their den they went inside smiling.

"Finally we have a new pup!"Max cheered laughing evilly.

"Yeah,"Rose smirked putting Kristin down.

"So what should we name her?"Max asked as his mate laid down taking Kristin in her arms.

"How about Angel? She seems all sweet,"Rose replied as little Kristin nuzzled into her.

"Seriously Rose...when did you become a softie?"Max said growling a bit.

"Max dear it's a pup!"Rose pointed out.

"Doesn't mean you gotta be loving all over her,"Max mumbled.

Rose glared at her mate, but before she could respond to her mate she felt teeth sinking into her side.

"HEY GET OFF OF ME!"Rose snarled kicking Kristin across the den.

The little Red pup whimpered as she fell to the ground.

"I think Devil fits her more!"Rose snapped. "I'm sorry Max you're right there's no reason to treat this pup with kindness,"The evil female added.

"It's alright,"Max responded as he walked over to Kristin.

"We'll have some fun with you little one,"Max smirked.

The little puppy looked up at the male wolf with worry in her eyes.

What was this fun Max spoke of?

"Yes, yes! We shall teach her the dangers of this world! And how to survive it!"Rose agreed.

"That we will Rose, that we will!"And I know just the place to start!"Max barked picking up Kristin.

"The river?"Rose asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yep!"Max laughed. "It'll be amazing to see her struggle trying to swim..."The male wolf finished.

* * *

**Yes yes...short again. Sorry about this guys, I'm busy with stuff and yeah...but anyways what will happen next? stay tuned! and review.**


	23. Pain And Suffering

"Okay Max drop her in!"Rose laughed.

"Will do!"Max replied letting Kristin fall out of his mouth and into the river.

The little puppy struggled to stay above the surface...and sure enough the water pulled her down below.

Both Rose and Max laughed evilly and as they laughed even harder tears formed in their eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I can't breathe this is just too funny!"Rose giggled.

"I agree!"Max laughed once more.

Finally after they calmed down Max went into the river, and found Kristin barely alive.

He pulled her out and the pup was shaking about...and whimpering.

"Now now little one! Don't worry we're going to see some new friends!"Max added picking Kristin up.

"Are you talking about Hutch and Lilly?"Rose questioned.

"Of course! I want them to see this!"Max howled smiling brightly.

Then the evil pair walked to the den where the other couple, was curled up a sleep resting from all their fight practice.

"WAKE UP!"Max snarled throwing Kristin into the den.

And just like that Lilly and Hutch were up in a heart beat.

Then when the white omega saw the little pup her eyes grew wide.

"D-Did...Kairi have her pup?!"Lilly asked.

"Yup that she did and we took it from her!"Max responded.

"You can't just take my sister's pup away!"Hutch snapped.

"Oh yes we can!"Rose and Max said in unison.

"Someday you'll both pay for this!"Lilly added growling as she carefully walked over to Kristin.

"Hey! She's wet and shivering! What in the world did you two do!"Lilly added.

"We dropped her into the river!"Rose answered.

"YOU MONSTERS!"Hutch roared glaring at the evil couple. "You don't just do that to a pup that's so wrong!"The male alpha finished.

"Does it look like we care?"Rose pointed out as she took Kristin away from Lilly.

"Give her back!"The omega snarled.

"NO!"Rose yelled as she used her two back legs and kicked Lilly across the den.

"Lilly!"Hutch cried running over to his mate.

With that Rose and Max both left the den with little Kristin laughing their heads off.

* * *

**Well here it is chapter 23! Sorry it's short again...but it is a little longer than the last one so that's So anyways review? I'll update soon.c:**


	24. Taking Action

We can't just let this be!"Kairi snapped as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey we'll get Kristin back I promise,"Kate replied gently.

"B-But how!"The Red wolf cried as she curled up into a ball.

"I don't know yet, but where there's a will there's a way!"The Tan wolf responded.

"Well when you come up with something wake me up,"Kairi added as she closed her eyes, and drifted off into dream land.

Kate sighed as she sat in the den thinking about a plan...she knew this wouldn't be easy, but saving Kristin was something that just had to be done.

As night fell over Jasper Park Kate came up with an idea...but there was also something else the tan she-wolf needed to do as well, and she knew that it was now or never.

And so the Amber-eyed alpha got up and carefully walked to the exit of the den where the guards stood.

"Now...let's see,"Kate thought looking around the den.

There in one of the corners of the locked area was a large stone.

"Perfect!"The Tan alpha said to herself as she went over and picked up her weapon.

Then she made her way to the den's opening quietly and threw the large rock at one of the guard's heads.

The male wolf let out a cry of pain as he fell over and the other guards ran beside him.

"What's wrong with him!"One cried.

"No idea!"Another answered.

"We have to get him to a free den!"A thrid guard pointed out.

"The prisoners! We can't leave them though!"The first one added.

"They're asleep dude!"All of the other guards said in unison.

"Oh alright then let's him to a free den,"The other guard said giving in.

Then the guards picked up their suffering friend and carried him away.

When the dangerous group of wolves were out of sight, Kate quickly and carefully left the den realizing that it was the first time in almost a year...that she'd been out of the den.

After that the Tan she-wolf made her way out of Jasper Park and headed for the train tracks.

Kate sat down and sighed hoping that the train she was waiting for, would come passing through the park so that her plan could continue.

And soon enough a train was heard coming down the tracks and when it began passing in front of Kate immediately started sniffing the air near the moving carts.

Then Kate saw an open train cart coming and when it passed...sure enough it had Claire's scent on it.

At that moment the Tan she-wolf jumped into the cart, and let the train take her to where Kate would hopefully find her niece.

* * *

**Well here ya go! chapter 24!owo so review? I'll be updating as soon as I can.c:**


	25. Thoughts

Kate sat impatiently inside the box cart as the train moved along, it didn't look like the Tan Wolves' ride would be stopping anytime soon.

"I hope this takes me to where Claire is,"Kate thought as she let out a sigh.

And even though the she-wolf was extremely scared, and depressed it did feel good to finally be out in the open.

It was right at that moment that the Tan wolf began to get lost in her thoughts again, for about the two thousand time that year the train as continued to move.

* * *

"I can't believe Rose kicked you!"Hutch barked.

"Hutch really it's okay I'm fine,"Lilly replied nuzzling her mate.

"I know...but it still makes me angry,"The male alpha sighed as he nuzzled the white omega back.

"You know what makes me angry?"Lilly asked.

"What?"Hutch questioned.

"That Rose and Max took our neaice!"The white wolf growled.

"Same here,"Huth muttered.

"You think we're ready to put our plan in action tonight?"Lilly added.

"I don't know, Lilly..."The alpha admitted.

"Oh come on! We have to try at some point!"Lilly pointed out.

"I know it's just I really don't think we're ready yet,"Hutch responded.

"Oh alright, but promise not to hold us up much longer okay?"Lilly said.

"I promise! Just a few more days that's all,"Hutch replied.

"Good!"Lilly cheered licking her mate on the cheek.

Hutch smiled as he returned the affection secretly hoping that everything would go as planned.

* * *

**I am so sorry I keep updating with only short chapters! Dx I'm like...really busy with school and other stuff gosh. I'm surprised I was even able to update today! but I did so that is good!8D Anyways I'll try to get a new chapter once a day if possible...but no promises. so anyways review? New update coming as soon as I can write it!**


	26. Getting Help

A few hours later the train stopped by a small town, and Kate happily jumped off and quickly began sniffing around the tracks.

And thankfully it was still dark which was exactly what the alpha wanted.

The Tan wolf then moved over the tracks and continued to sniff the ground as she began to pick up Claire's scent.

"I think I'm gonna find her!"The she-wolf cheered to herself following the smell of the younger wolf, all the way through a large grassy field where a house came into view.

Then Kate went up to the building quietly and ever so carefully.

Looking around for a way in Kate walked to the side of the house where a window was wide open.

Before entering the house however the wolf looked through the window and saw just who she was looking for: Claire.

"Claire, Claire!"Kate barked from the other side of the window.

"Huh? What...?"The white alpha asked in a confused tone as she awoke from her slumber.

"Over here!"The Tan wolf called.

Without even thinking Claire jumped off of the bed and trotted over to the window.

"Aunt Kate?"Claire asked in disbelief.

"Yes it's me now I know you're upset with me...upset with the others as well, but I need to talk to you just for a minute okay?"Kate explained.

"Okay,"Claire replied as she jumped out of the window and into the night time.

"Alright so...after you left Jasper things have been getting really out of paws back at home, you see this other pack...well they took over and imprisoned our pack in dens, we are barely fed, and always abused, and the leaders of this pack are my ex's parents..."Kate said.

"You mean Humphery's parents?!"Claire replied in shock.

"Yes I do and once they heard the story...that you were told they have been targeting your parents, your aunt and I the most Humphrey's father Max even got your aunt Kairi pregnant and she had a pup which they took from her,"Kate sighed.

"THEY CAN'T JUST TAKE IT FROM HER!"Claire snapped.

"Claire these two wolves...they're very nasty they do whatever they please, they get whatever they want,"Kate responded.

"We have to get rid of them!"Claire pointed out.

"Which is why I've come here,"Kate admitted.

"Really?"The white she-wolf questioned.

"Really,"Kate answered. "You see I have a plan on how we can take the evil pack out...and I promise you once they're gone you don't have to stay in Jasper you can come back here as I see it you've settled down with a human,"The Tan wolf added pointing to Claire's collar.

"Yeah I have and her name is Maggy she's real nice,"Claire replied gently.

"I'm glad, but know we shou-"However Kate did not get to finish her sentence when a group of voices cut her off.

"So Maggy! Where is she?"Amber asked with excitement in her voice.

"Who's that?"Kate asked nervously.

"Um...that's Maggy and a couple of her friends that came over tonight,"Claire explained.

"And they're looking for you I'm guessing?"The Tan wolf wondered.

"Yep,"Claire answered as Maggy popped her head out of the window.

"Cla-...wait a minute who's that?"The girl human questioned looking at Kate.

"You found her, Maggy?"Kala another one of Maggy's friends asked.

"Yeah expect...I found another wolf too that I've never even seen before,"Maggy replied.

"Claire stay right here!"Maggy ordered pushing her friends away from the window and left the bedroom.

"You're really going to listen to her? We need to go!"Kate pointed out.

"Oh Relax for a moment would ya? She just wants to meet you,"Claire replied calmly.

And before Kate could protest Maggy and her friends came around to the side of the house, and walked up to the pair of wolves.

"So this is your wolf! She's real cute!"Amber said petting Claire on the head.

"I know she is it's just where in the world...did this once come from?"Maggy questioned reaching out to pet Kate.

Kate however being one not to trust humans growled and yelled at the human girl.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"The Tan wolf yelled.

"SHE CAN TALK!"KALA, AND AMBER SCREAMED IN UNISON.

"Y-You can talk as well!"Maggy said in shock.

"Wait as well? Maggy are you saying that Claire talks?"Kala added.

"Yes...and we can understand each other,"Maggy admitted.

"And at first we only thought that Maggy and I could...but now I think all humans and wolves can talk to once another,"Claire explained.

"That's so cool!"Kala cheered.

"It sure is!"Amber agreed.

"Yes yes it's cool, but no one else can know about this understand?"Maggy replied looking at her friends.

Both Kala, and Amber nodded in response and then Maggy looked at Kate once more.

"So who are you?"Maggy asked.

"I'm one of Clarie's aunts I've come here for help...my family's in danger and our home has been taken over by another pack,"Kate replied.

"Well I'm not letting my pet go off on a dangerous mission alone, so I'll come and help too!"Maggy announced.

"And we'll join you as well!"Kala and Amber added in unison.

"Thank you...thank you so much!"The tan she-wolf cheered.

"No problem now just tell us exactly how we can help and we'll follow you back to your home,"Maggy responded.

* * *

**Yes finally! Something longer!8D -does a happy dance- owo well anyways I'll try and update again tonight, but for now I have homework that needs to be done so...until I can write another chapter, review and stay tuned!8D**


	27. The Trip Begins!

"Okay so what I need you guys to do is when we reach Jasper, we need to make ourselves known to the leaders Rose and

Max, after that they'll surely come to fight us or send some other wolves, but whichever we face we need to fight and

start taking out the guards that way the others from our united pack can escape and help us,"Kate explained.

"Sounds good to me! And lucky for you Kala, Amber and I all have guns that we keep just in case of an emergency so that gives us an advantage!"Maggy responded.

"Alright then get your weapons and we'll leave,"The Tan wolf added.

"We'll have to go back home and get our's though,"Kala pointed out.

"I don't care we need them! Just hurry back,"Kate barked.

"Okay,"Kala and Amber said in unison.

After that the two other human girls left to go get their guns, while Maggy went back inside her and Claire's house and got hers.

And sure enough about ten minutes later everyone was back beside the house ready to go.

Then the group set out towards the train tracks hoping for a quick ride to Jasper Park.

However... They realized that the trip to Jasper would be harder when they saw that train was gone.

"Great now what!"Claire snapped.

"I guess we're just gonna have to walk there,"Kate sighed.

"Fine,"The white she-wolf mumbled not wanting to walk.

"Oh come on Claire! It'll be okay,"Maggy said petting her wolf gently on the head.

"Yeah yeah,"The Green-Eyed Alpha replied.

"Okay you guys follow me I think I can get us back before dawn!"Kate howled.

With that the others quickly followed close behind the Tan wolf, hoping they'd be able to make back before their plan would be ruined.

* * *

**Yeah...I know this short, but it's something right? Anyways I'll try and get something longer up tonight! So review and stay tuned!owo**


	28. Horrible News

As the group made their way to Jasper Maggy began to get caught up talking to her friends, on how they'd take out the

evil wolves while Claire walked beside Kate.

"Hey aunty can I ask you something?"Claire questioned.

"Of course,"The Tan she-wolf replied.

"Um...well I wanted to ask has anyone close to the family died?"The white furred alpha wondered.

That's when Kate stopped dead in her tracks... she just realized that the younger wolf didn't know about the death, of her grandmother.

"No! No one close to the family had died...but someone in the family has,"Kate answered nervously.

"WHAT!"WHO?"Claire demaned giving Kate a horrified look.

"Your grandmother,"Kate admitted.

"NO!"Claire cried as sadness began to take over her.

"Hey it'll be okay we're gonna fix this,"The Tan wolf pointed out.

"Even if we do...it won't bring her back,"Claire managed to choke out as she broke into a heavy sob.

"Shh shh..."Kate said gently pulling her niece into a hug.

"You know I feel horrible about her death too...because I didn't even get to say anything to her before she was gone,"Kate sighed.

"Why do you think I'm so upset!? I didn't get to anything to her as well! Why I didn't even get to see her one last time!"The Green-Eyed alpha snapped.

"I'm so sorry Claire I'm so sorry..."Kate replied weakly pulling Claire into another hug.

"Hey are you okay?"Maggy asked running up to the wolf pair in panic.

"Yeah just found out my grandmother is dead that's all,"Claire sniffled.

"Oh my sweet little pet! I'm so sorry!"Maggy added pulling her wolf right away from the Tan one.

"HEY!"Kate barked.

"Sorry Aunty, but I'm her owner you know,"Maggy said as she hugged Claire.

"Yeah yeah,"Kate said rolling her eyes as she stood up.

"Everything okay?"Kala and Amber asked in unison running up to the others.

"Yeah everything's fine,"Claire lied hopping out of Maggy's arms.

"Alright everyone! Come on now we need to move and fast,"Kate howled seeing that the moon was going to be gone soon.

Everyone nodded and then began to follow Kate once more.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 28!owo Hope ya'll enjoyed it.c: So review? I'll update soon.^^**


	29. War Begins!

It was about an hour till dawn when the group reached Jasper Park.

"Okay everyone remember the plan?"Kate asked.

"Yup!"The others answered in unison.

"Alright good! So let's get to it,"The Tan alpha added.

Maggy along with her two friends; Kala, and Amber nodded as they ran towards the den's area, with their guns in hand.

"Kay Claire let's begin our part shall we?"Kate smirked.

"We shall!"The white she-wolf replied smiling devilishly.

After that the two wolves headed to the hunting grounds... and went into the deep long grass.

"See anything?"Claire questioned.

"No not yet,"Kate responded looking around the dark hunting area.

"Wait! Over there look!"Claire said quietly pointing to the shadow of what seemed to be the figure of a Caribou.

"Oh this is gonna be perfect!"Kate whispered back in a cheer.

"I agree,"The Green-Eyed alpha replied with a smile on her face.

"Okay ready?"The other alpha said.

"Ready!"Claire howled.

With that Kate began to make the first move, she quietly walked through the grass and once close enough, she lunged for the huge creature.

The caribou let out a cry as Kate bit into its neck as Claire made her move jumping onto it's back and biting it hard.

Then both wolves were kicked off of the Caribou as it kicked its long legs in the air.

As Kate, and Claire crashed onto the ground and began to feel the surface underneath them moving heavily, they both grinned widely their plan was working so far!

* * *

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

The loud sounds of booming roared over the Jasper Park den's area as guards began to be calling, to leave the spots

they were protecting and help figure out what all the noise was.

"Hutch they're gone this is our chance!"Lilly barked pulling her mate towards the entrance of their den.

"I don't Lilly... it could just be a loud train crash from the tracks or something,"Hutch pointed out.

"But if Rose and Max called all of their workers away to help them... then something big must be going on!"The white omega replied.

"Oh alright let's go see what's up,"Hutch said giving in.

With that the two wolves ran out of the den ready to fight, ready to get their home back.

* * *

"What in the world?"Kairi groaned as the loud sounds of screaming, and booming came from outside.

When the Red wolf sat up and saw that her beloved mate wasn't there, that's when she began to get scared.

"Kate! Where are you!"Kairi said to herself.

"I must find her!"The Blue-Eyed alpha said out loud running into the night.

* * *

"Okay Claire remember lead em' to the den's area!"Kate ordered as she and her niece who were now running behind a group of stampeding Caribou.

"Got it!"Claire responded snapping her teeth at the Caribou's legs making sure they turned left to where the other wolves were.

After the heard of Caribou were sent running to where the war was taking place, both Kate and Claire stopped running

to catch their breath.

"My gosh running for a long time is harder than I remember..."Claire said painting.

"I know,"Kate replied as she tried to breathe correctly.

"Well come on we need to go and help the others,"Claire said holing her head high.

"You're right let's go!"Kate barked taking off to where the rest of their family was.

Claire smirked at her aunt and then ran after her hoping that in the very end... everything would be okay.

* * *

**Well here ya go chapter 29! oh oh war has finally started! so what will happen next?owo review and stay tuned to find out!8D**


	30. Fight For Jasper Park!

Ever since everyone from the united packs had been able leave their dens, they began fighting trying to take back what was rightfully their's.

The den's area had now become a battle field for both packs.

"Take that you stu-"Hutch didn't get to finish his sentence when all of a sudden the ground began shaking.

The Wolf he'd been fighting got up and ran away as the stampede of Caribou came into view.

"Oh no..."Hutch muttered as he ran off to find Lilly.

"Everyone run!"Another wolf hissed.

With that some of the wolves began running in fear as the heard passed through, while others stayed and fought one another for their home rights.

* * *

Rose and Max both gulped when they saw the stampede.

"How does this happen!?"Rose snarled as she saw another one of their wolves go down from a gun shot in the distance,

and then the loud cheering of Maggy, Kala, and Amber for taking out another bad wolf.

"No idea,"Max mumbled as he let out a sigh.

"Come on we've got to get out of here!"Rose added picking Kristin out roughly.

Max nodded and then the older couple ran trying to avoid the gun shots, the stampede, and the wolves were battling against.

* * *

"Claire look!"Kate said in a cheerful tone pointing to some of Rose and Max's wolves that were now dead from the stampede.

"Yes!"The white she-wolf smirked as she smiled.

"Okay let's find aunt Kairi and your parents!"Kate barked.

Claire nodded and then both wolves ran into the war zone hoping to find their beloved ones.

"Come on Kate! Come on where are you!"Kairi cried as she tried to spot her mate in all of the fighting, and screaming.

"Hey look there she is!"Claire howled pointing to where the Red wolf was.

"Kairi! Kairi!"Kate called as she ran towards her mate.

"Kate!"Kairi replied as she ran towards the Tan wolf.

Once the pair reunited they pulled each other into a tight hug.

The white furred alpha smiled as she walked up to her aunts who were loving all over each other.

"Hey there Aunt Kairi,"Claire greeted trying to her other aunt's attention.

"OH MY GOD! CLAIRE YOU'RE BACK!"Kairi cheered as she pulled away from Kate and grabbed Claire in a hug.

"Yup!"Claire responded as she hugged Kairi back.

"Alright you two we need to find Hutch, and Lilly then go take Rose and Max done, and get Kristin back!"Kate pointed out.

Kairi and Claire nodded in response to the Amber-Eyed alpha and then pulled apart from each other.

"This is gonna be a long morning... I can feel it,"Kate thought as she began to see the sun rise.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 30!c: sorry about the last chapter...I by mistake somehow posted the first chapter again when I thought I posted the new chapter, but I fixed that and the true 29th chapter is now up!8D So anyways review?c: **


	31. The Search Begins!

"Come on Lilly! Let me find you already!"Hutch growled to himself as he eyed the war zone area.

The male alpha couldn't help, but fear the worst... if something had happened to Lilly Hutch wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Where are you!"Hutch cried trying to avoid any danger as he looked for his mate.

* * *

Lilly ran quickly through Jasper Park trying to find Hutch she'd been able to out run the stampede, however she wasn't out of harm's way just yet...

"And where do you think you're going pretty little lady?"A voice asked from behind.

The white omega froze in fear as she turned around to face one of Rose and Max's guard wolves.

He followed the omega's eyes as they traveled away from him, and over to where many of the other wolves were.

Sensing that he knew just what Lilly was doing the guard wolf spoke up.

"Ah going to find your mate huh? Well we can't let that happen!"The guard wolf snarled grabbing the she-wolf by the neck and began dragging her off, to where Max and Rose were heading with Kristin.

* * *

"Hutch! Hutch over here!"Kate and Kairi yelled.

"Coming!"Hutch yelled with a sharp tone of panic in his voice, as he made his way over to his sister, and his sister-in law.

What he didn't realize was the one certain wolf that was with his sister-in law, and sister.

"Hey have you two se-"Hutch didn't get to finish his sentence, when he saw Claire sitting there looking right at him.

"Claire..."Hutch managed to choke out stepping towards the young wolf slowly.

"Hey..."The Green-Eyed she wolf replied nervously.

"What are you doing here?"Hutch asked.

"Nows not a good time we need to find Rose and Max so we can get Kristin back,"Claire responded.

"Oh okay... but uh speaking of finding I can't find Lilly anywhere!"Hutch added.

"WHAT!"The three she-wolves yelled in unison.

"Is she okay? What will we do now!"Claire howled.

"Relax we'll find her I promise,"Hutch said gently looking at her adopted daughter once more.

Claire nodded in response to Hutch and then the group set out to now find two of their beloved ones.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 31! oh oh what will happen next?8D I guess you'll just have to review and stay tuned to find out!owo**


	32. The Search Goes On

"Alright Max they should be here any minute!"Rose cheered evilly.

"Let's just hope they don't blow it for us,"Max muttered as his eyes shined with bitterness.

"They won't! We've got six of our best wolves coming with us, incase those four bratty mutts show up!"Rose pointed out.

"Okay we're here! And look what Cody caught!"One of the guard wolves barked.

When Rose and Max saw the others move of the way for Cody to bring Lilly to them, they were in deep shock.

"Why you brought Lilly! Oh this is excellent!"Max roared happily.

"Yes, yes it is!"Rose agreed.

"Kay then everyone! Let's get going,"Max ordered.

With that the evil couple fled from Jasper Park as six of their finest fighters followed behind.

* * *

"They went this way!"Claire yelled as she picked up the guard Wolves' scent.

"OKay then let's go kick some tail and get Kristin and Lilly back!"Hutch barked.

Kairi, and Kate cheered in unison at Hutch's words. Then the group began on their mission to hopefully save their family members, while the other alphas of the united pack stayed to fight for their home.

* * *

"Remember everyone keep an eye out for any dens! We're gonna need a new place to sleep now,"Rose said reminding the six guard wolves.

The guards nodded in response to their female leader and kept an eye out for any new homes.

"Just wait until we get settled in Kristin! Then I'll show you and Lilly what abuse is really like!"Rose whispered in the pup's ear as she carried her.

Kristin began to whimper... she did not at all like Rose nor Max. And despite being so small... she already knew exactly was going on.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 32!Sorry it's like real short...but I'm tired and wanted to update once more today So anyways review?c: I'll update soon.**


	33. Battle Time!

Max, Rose, and their fix best fighters had finally found some dens in the North part of Jasper.

They threw Lilly and Kristin into one together and had two of the guards keep watch on them.

The white omega laid in the den with Kristin in her arms.

"There there little one... it'll be okay,"Lilly whispered in the pup's ear.

She then felt her niece nuzzle into her and the Violet eyed she-wolf couldn't help, but smile.

"She's so cute,"Lilly thought looking down at the little new born.

Memories of Claire then flooded into the white Wolves' mind... memories of when she'd hold her, cuddle her, protect her, play with her, teach her some jokes, and much, much more.

"I miss you Claire... I miss you a lot,"The omega said to herself as tears began to roll down her cheeks

* * *

"They've gone to the North!"The Green-Eyed alpha barked.

"Okay good now all we have to do is find them!"Hutch added as he began to run towards the area, where the evil couple now lived.

The others followed quickly behind ready to fight, ready to take back what was there's, ready to bring peace back to their home.

"Come on you guys! Just a few more hits!"Maggy cried.

"Maggy! We can't we're out of bullets!"Kala replied in panic seeing, that five of Rose and Max's other wolves were coming straight for them.

"I can't believe this!"Amber added.

"Girls we'll just have to fight them with our bare hands,"Maggy pointed out.

Kala and Amber nodded in response to their friend as they gulped in fear.

Then as the five wolves lunged the three adult humans the battle began.

One big black wolf pinned Kala down and began to bite her throat, knocking the now useless gun to the ground.

As Kala let out a painful scream both Maggy and Amber who were both being attacked as well, knew they needed to help her.

* * *

"Guys we're here!"Claire howled as she walked up to where eight dens were.

"Okay then everyone let's go get some tail!"Kate added cheering.

"Yeah!"Kairi agreed.

"Let's do this!"Hutch roared.

"Oh yeah!"Claire laughed.

Then the group ran towards the dens and as Max and Rose, heard running coming from outside they looked and when they saw their enemies coming... they howled to alert the guards.

When the warning sound was singled everyone expect for the two guarding Lilly and Kristin, left their owns dens and went straight for the group of four.

Finally... both sides reached each other and began to fight.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What will happen next?!I guess the next update will answer that question! So until then...review and stay tuned!owo**


	34. Fight To The Death

"Come on you little brat! Is that the best you can do!"One of the guard wolves snapped kicking Claire into nearby tree.

The white Green-eyed she-wolf groaned in pain as she weakly stood up.

The guard wolf smirked as he took a step closer, to Claire knowing that she was indeed scared.

However then Claire thought of a plan and turned around running off towards the forest.

"GET BACK HERE!"The Gaurd wolf snarled as he began chasing after Claire.

The white furred alpha ran quickly through the woods, and then ahead of her she suddenly saw a mountain with large boulders on the top

"Perfect!"Claire cheered to herself as she picked up her pace and began to run faster.

When she reached the mountain Claire began climbing to the top, but when the guard wolf saw what she was doing he

wasn't gonna make it easy for her to get to her destination.

And so he quickly began climbing the mountain after her, and then when Claire reached a branch that she could use to

pull herself up onto the top, she began to slip down... and digging her claws deep into the rocky wall was not helping her.

"Gotcha!"The guard wolf laughed as he was able to grab one of Claire's back legs.

But the female alpha knew she couldn't lose this fight so she used her other back leg and kicked the guard in the face.

He let out a painful cry, but didn't let go of the younger wolf.

Then... before the two wolves could do anything else the boulders at the top began sliding down towards them.

Claire's eyes grew wide as she ducked her head down as far as it could go and closed her eyes.

What was heard next was the sound of a loud blood curdling scream as the boulders went crashing down the mountain.

Then Claire could hear a boulder falling in her direction as it hit the wall right above her and braced herself for impact.

The large boulder slammed into Claire's back sending her off of the mountain and falling to the ground.

She landed hard on the ground... and before she could get up the boulder fell right onto her back.

Claire let out a sharp scream of pain as her breathing became unsteady.

* * *

"Take that you fucking bitch!"Hutch screamed as he bit down hard on one of the other guard Wolves' throats.

The wolf cried out in pain as blood began to pour out.

Within a few more seconds... the guard wolf was dead.

Hutch smiled as he got off of the dead enemy and went to help Kate fight two other of Max and Rose's wolves.

"DIE YOU GAY BITCH, DIE!"Another guard wolf growled kicking Kairi to the ground.

The Red Wolf hissed as she got right up and lunged at the larger wolf.

Knocking him to the ground Kairi pinned the guard wolf down and began clawing at his neck.

Slash, Cut, Slash, Cut, Slash!

Blood began to drip heavily from the wolves' neck as Kairi stood up.

Then within seconds another guard wolf was dead.

"Time to go finish the others off,"Kairi thought as she ran to help Hutch, and Kate.

* * *

"Yeah take that you beast!"Maggy yelled kicking the wolf that was attacking her, in the head.

The evil wolf fell down and whimpered in pain as Maggy stood up to go and help Kala.

Sadly though... it was too late just as she was going to help her friend Maggy stopped dead in her tracks, when she

saw the big black wolf that had Kala pinned down rip her head off of her body and throw it across the field.

The black wolf then licked blood off of his face and looked at Maggy.

"Oh no..."Maggy thought as she backed up slowly.

"MAGGY!"Amber cried as she pushed a wolf off of her and stood up. Amber began running as fast as she could and just

as the big black wolf reached her friend, Amber jumped onto its back and began kicking it in the back of its neck.

The Black wolf growled in pain as he threw Amber off of him sending her crashing to the ground.

"Now then let's finish you off shall we?"The Black asked as he took another step towards Maggy.

Amber stood up weakly and seeing that her friend was about to be killed, she ran with all of her force and jumped on the wolf again.

This time the wolf being in shock fell over as Amber did too.

But the human girl was faster and got up before the wolf could, and saw a lege nearby. So Amber pushed the wolf closer to it.

However the Wolf finally manged to get up and snapped at Amber as she tried to kick him in the face.

Maggy trying to figure out what to do picked up some large rocks and threw them at the wolves' head.

The Wolf let out a painful cry as his balance became unsteady... and then with one more push from Amber the wolf went falling down into the gorge.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What shall happen next? I guess you'll just have to review and stay tuned to find.c:**


	35. Abuse

"I can't believe this! They're actually winning!"Rose hissed watching from behind her and Max's den.

"Not if I can help it!"Max snapped running from the den.

Then Rose getting the idea of what they needed to do followed her mate quickly to the fight scene.

Max lunged for Kairi knocking her down hard.

The Red wolf let out a painful groan as she went to get up.

However before she could Max grabbed her by the neck and began dragging her away.

"NO!"Kate cried as she tried to run to help her one and only.

But sadly due to being held back by the two guard wolves, while Rose took care of Hutch there was not a thing she could do.

Rose smirked dragging Kairi to the den where Lilly and Kristin were being held.

And once both the pup and full grown white omega saw Kairi their eyes grew wide.

"Don't worry you two Kairi's just here to watch the show!"Rose cheered evilly.

"Show... What show?"Lilly asked nervously as the evil female dropped Kairi on the den floor.

"Why the show of abuse of course!"Rose giggled.

"A-Abuse?"The omega managed to choke out.

"Why yes!"Rose answered as Max, and the two other guard wolves entered the den with Hutch, and Kate.

"We thought they'd like to watch too!"Max barked.

"Sounds good too me!"Rose agreed.

Then Kate and Hutch were both held tightly back by the guards.

After that Rose went over to the white she-wolf and grabbed Kristin away from her.

"Hey give her back!"Lilly growled.

"Sorry dear... but I need Kristin for the show!"Rose said smiling.

"NO!"Lilly cried.

"Gaurds!"Rose called.

Then the two guards from outside the den rased in and pulled Lilly back.

It was then that Rose knew it was the right time.

Max walked over to his mate and nodded his head for her to put Kristin down.

The second she did Max grabbed the pup and made her open her mouth.

Rose then squated over the pup's mouth and began to poop.

Kristin tried to wiggle away as the turds fell into her mouth one by one.

"STOP, STOP!"Kairi, Kate, Hutch, and Lilly cried in unison.

However Rose didn't stop after she was finished pooping in Kristin's mouth, she got off and smiled evilly down at the pup.

"Now chew and swallow!"Rose ordered.

Kristin not wanting to get hurt did as she was told... she could feel how warm the poop was as she chewed it and then swallowed it down.

When Rose saw that Kristin had eaten all of the turds she got back into the squatting position over the pup's mouth, and began to pee.

The pup's eyes grew wide at the feeling of the yellow piss going into her mouth. It felt disgusting.

"Now drink it up!"Rose snarled getting off of the pup.

With that Kristin drank the piss and heard Max and Rose laughing in the back round.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Guess the next update will answer that for ya! so review and stay tuned!owo**


	36. Defeating The Enemy

Okay runt time for me to show ya some pain!"Max growled.

Kristin whimpered as her evil father pushed her to the ground, and felt the larger wolf get on top of her.

And then... the humping began Kristin tired to wiggle out from under Max, but it was no use she couldn't escape.

"THAT'S IT!"Kairi snapped breaking away from the guards in great strength.

The Red Wolf kicked both guards to the floor and lunged for Max.

Rose who was extremely shocked was frozen in place as her jaw dropped.

The evil male wolf eye's grew wide as the female Wolf crashed into him, sending them both rolling into the stone wall.

After seeing another fight begin to take place, the others began to fight the guards that were holding them.

Hutch pushed the guard who was holding him in place outside of the den, and jumped on him clawing his throat until he was bleeding heavily.

After that guard was taken out Hutch went back into the den which was now a war zone.

He quickly went to help Lilly fight off the last two guards, while Kate was over helping Kairi fight Max and Rose while trying to protect Kristin.

Kairi growled as she tried clawing at Max's throat as he seemed to be trying to push her off of him.

Max was doing quite well trying to her Kairi off of him too. He was much stronger than she was.

And a moment later Max kicked his back legs high sending Kairi crashing head first into the wall.

"YEAH YOU CAN'T TAKE ME YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!"Max screamed as he lunged at Kairi.

"YES I CAN!"Kairi screamed back as she got up and lunged at the larger wolf.

Both crashed into each other and began rolling on the ground kicking, slapping, and scratching one another.

"Give me that pup!"Rose snarled as Kate pushed Kristin behind her.

"NOT A CHANCE!"Kate yelled as she knocked Rose down.

Rose let out a cry of pain when the Tan Wolf put her paws over her throat.

"You're gonna get it now!"Kate yelled as her claws began to dig, into Rose's fur with caused the evil female wolf to begin to fight her way out of her little issue.

Then at the opening of the den Hutch, and Lilly just successfully killed the remaining guards, and when the white omega saw what was going on at the other side of the den she wanted to get over there and help.

"Hutch stay here I have an idea!"The white omega said.

"Okay,"Hutch replied as he watched his mate moved like a cheetah, over to where Kairi and Max were.

Kairi and Max were still rolling around on the ground fighting, when the Red wolf suddenly felt someone grab her from behind.

When she saw it was Lilly who pushed her back and gave her the 'I've got this look' Kairi nodded quickly running over to her brother.

Max smirked as he stood up when the white she-wolf growled at him.

Lilly rolled her eyes in annoyance. Max didn't know about all of the training she'd had when preparing for battle.

With that the white wolf jumped onto the much bigger one and pinned him down.

"Kate I've got a plan! We gotta return the favor they gave us!"Lilly yelled looking at her sister.

"You're right!"the Amber-eyed alpha replied as she moved her claws away from Rose's throat, and moved down to her 'lower area'

"NO, NO PLEASE DON'T!"Rose cried as Kate began to pull on her vagina.

But the Tan alpha just ignored her enemy and pulled harder, until she was able to rip it right off of Rose.

Rose let out a blood curdling scream as blood gushed out as Kate dropped her part on the den's floor.

Meanwhile Max who was watching this event began to shake in fear knowing what coming for him.

Then Kate moved over to Rose's head and pulled out her glowing Red eyes roughly.

There was one last scream from the evil Red-Eyed wolf, before she began to die due to the huge amount of blood loss.

Kate then picked up the eye balls, and the vagina as she headed over to Max and Lilly.

Lilly forced Max to open his mouth and then Kate dropped the vagina and both eyes in Max's mouth.

"NOW CHEW AND SHOWALL!"Lilly and Kate demanded.

Maz who was now scared to death nodded and then began to chew the body parts.

When he was finished chewing he swallowed them down as tears came rolling down his face.

"Kay Kate ready to finish this?"Lilly asked in excited voice.

"Ready!"Kate agreed laughing.

After that both sisters began clawing Max's neck and within a minute he was bleeding badly.

As he bled Kate bit down on Max's neck pulling hard, ripping the fur and when Lilly joined in... it only took three minutes and the sister pair had torn the evil wolves' head off.

Kate threw the head beside a dead Rose as Hutch and Kairi cheering running over to their mates.

"You were awesome!"Hutch and Kairi howled in unison as Kristin, who had huddled up in a corner of the den came running over to them.

"Mommies!"Kristin cheered as she ran up to Kate and Kairi.

"Oh my gosh! She can talk now!"Kairi cheered.

"Yeah!"Kristin barked happily.

"So you know that Kairi's your real mother though right?"Kate asked looking at the puppy.

"Yes and I know Max was my father, but he was horrible and I love having two mommies!"Kristin replied.

Both Kairi and Kate smiled as they nuzzled their daughter.

"And I got the best Aunt and Uncle evar!"Kristin said as she went over to nuzzle Lilly and Hutch.

Both smiled at their niece as she gave them the friendly affection.

However the happy moment was cut short when Hutch began to remember something.

"Um guys... I hate to ruin the moment... but uh where did Claire go?"Hutch questioned realizing she was gone.

"OH MY GOD! WE WERE SO CAUGHT UP IN THE FIGHT WE FORGOT ABOUT HER!"Kate cried.

"That we did..."Lilly and Kairi agreed in unison.

"Claire? Who's Claire?"Kristin asked.

"Now's not the time to explain we've just got to find her!"Lilly added.

Then Kairi picked up Kristin as the group headed out of the den on yet another mission.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Well what is gonna happen next? Just review and stay tuned to find out!x3**


	37. Bittersweet Ending

"SHE WENT THIS WAY!"Lilly cried picking up Claire's scent. "LET'S GO!"The white omega in panic as she ran into the forest.

The others followed quickly behind and Lilly, who was once again running at the speed of a cheetah led the group all

the way to the mountain where Claire was trying to kill the guard.

"She came this way..." The Violet eyed she-wolf said nervously.

As she followed the scent of her daughter it led her to the boulder which had crushed Claire, and then when Lilly

looked down she saw Clarie's head, and front arms sticking out from under the boulder.

Her eyes were closed... and she didn't look too well.

"You guys she's over here!"Lilly cried seeing that the others had went to look around.

Hutch, Kairi, and Kate quickly ran over to the scene, where they all gasped.

"HELP ME PUSH THIS OFF OF HER!"The omega hissed as she pushed on the large boulder.

Then Kate put Kristin down and ran over to help her sister, as Hutch and Kairi did the same.

Together the four wolves were able to get the boulder to roll off of Claire, but when they did the picture in front of them was horrifying...

Lilly screamed as she saw the scene before her. Bones were sticking right out of her back, and there was blood everywhere.

"She's dead..."Lilly managed to choke out as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry,"Hutch added as he pulled his mate in for a hug.

And that's when it started... the omega began to cry and cry hard. Her chest began to hurt, she began to have trouble

breathing, her body was shaking, and her heart began to ache... like never before.

Lilly was indeed having a mental breakdown.

Hutch who was beginning to feel guilty for the event, began to cry as well as he held onto his mate.

Kate, Kairi, and Kristin held each other close as well feeling bad for their other family.

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't suggested on telling her about who you really are, this wouldn't have

happened!"Lilly hissed sobbing into Hutch's shoulder.

"Shh, Shh Lilly it's okay this isn't your fault,"Hutch replied gently.

The white wolf didn't reply she just counted to sob, as Hutch used all of his mental strength that he had left to

hold back the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes.

"Come on let's get home,"The male alpha suggested.

Lilly nodded weakly and then both stood up. Then Kate, Kairi, and Kristin joined the pair and everyone started on their way back home.

"Maggie's not gonna like this,"Kate thought trying to figure out, how to tell the human girl that her pet wolf was now dead.

Soon enough the group arrived back at Jasper where there appeared to be no more fighting.

"Hutch! The war is over and our pack has won!"Said a voice from behind.

When Lilly, Hutch, Kate, Kairi, and Kristin turned around they saw Can-do and the other members of the united pack came up to them.

"We got our home back!"Kairi cheered.

"Yes, yes!"Hutch replied now grinning.

Even Lilly was smiling a little now despite losing her daughter, it was nice to finally have Jasper back.

Then Maggy and Amber came running up to the wolves and made their way over to Lilly, Hutch, Kate, Kairi, and Kristin.

"Where's Claire?"Maggy asked looking Lilly in the eyes.

"Wait who are you?"Lilly asked backing away from the human.

"A friend of Claire's you see Lills when I found your daughter she was living with this human,"Kate explained.

"Oh..."Lilly replied nervously.

"So where is she?"Maggy questioned once more.

"We're sorry Maggy, but Claire didn't make it,"Hutch added admitting the truth.

"W-What... NO SHE CAN'T, SHE JUST CAN'T BE!"Maggy cried.

"Maggy it's alright,"Amber said gently trying to comfort her friend.

"NO! IT'S NOT I'VE LOST HER!"Maggy yelled running away from the group.

"Maggy wait!"The others cried in unison seeing that she was heading, right for the edge which led into the deep long gorge.

"I'm sorry Claire, I'm so sorry I couldn't have helped you..."Maggy thought as she jumped into the air and went over the

edge. Which that the human girl went crashing down to the bottom, where she hit her head hard and felt her bones snap.

"NO!"Amber yelling from over the lege looking down at her dead friend.

"I'm so sorry,"Kate said walking up beside the human girl.

"It's okay... I'ma be going home now thank you for being so kind to me,"Amber responded weakly hugging the Tan wolf.

"No problem,"Kate replied hugging back. "Have a safe trip home and I'm so sorry for your loss,"Kate added.

"Thank you and I'll be sure to be safe,"Amber said as she turned and walked away.

Then the human girl left Jasper and everything went back to normal.

Lilly and Hutch were still the leaders, Kate and Kairi lived together and were raising Kristin quite well.

And all though Claire was gone with each passing day Lilly found herself feeling a bit better.

The group of five were also very proud of themselves for surviving all of the drama that took place.

Because now they knew they could get through anything.

_Love Hurts... it Aches... It Burns... But it can also keep you strong, defeat pain, and blossom into something wonderful..._

* * *

**well well well! Looks like Love Hurts 2 is finally done!8D I have some wonderful news for those who don't know this... So here it is! THERE'S GONNA BE A LOVE HURTS 3!8D It'll be up soon so be on the look out for it!c: so anyways review?owo**


End file.
